


A Love Found And Never Lost

by LarrysBeard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cutesy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysBeard/pseuds/LarrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're in love with your best friend? What do you do when your best friend is taken? What do you do when you're a guy, and so is he? What do you do when you're in the closet, and he has a beautiful girlfriend? What do you do when you announce your closeted secret during a live interview? What do you do when your name is Harry Styles, and you are in love with your best friend, Louis Tomlinson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Found And Never Lost

I love him.

Don't ask me why. I have no idea why I do, but its not something I can control. I need him. When he's not around, I feel there is a part of me missing. When he's upset, I can literally feel my heart breaking. All I ever want is for him to be happy. Even if that means loving him from afar, then I'll do it. Even if that means watching him every day with someone else, then I'll do it. His happiness is more important than my happiness. She makes him happy. I could never make him as happy as she makes him. I love him with all my heart, but he loves her with all his. I'm his best friend, but she's his girlfriend, and she will always have priority. Even though it breaks my heart every time they look into each others eyes, I don't care. I could never put that sparkle in his eyes. I wouldn't be allowed to. Management wouldn't allow it for starters. They would blow the roof if they found out that I, Harry Styles, am secretly in love with my best mate, my boobear, my Louis.

He flirts around with me all the time, and our bromance is much closer than any of the other boys. His constant flirting, touching, and giving me lovebites is the reason why "Larry Stylinson" ever existed in the first place. I never start with him first, he always instigates it, but I know he only does it to get a reaction out of the fans. That really hurts me, but I smile, I go along with it and I savour every touch. Why can't he be the one with sparks shooting up his arms whenever he grabs my hand? Why can't he be the one who blushes like mad whenever he kisses me on the cheek? Why can't he be the one to experiance the pang of heartbreak whenever he brings her home? Why can't he be the one who is head over heels in love with his best friend?

I'll tell you why. It's because he is 100%, completely and utterly straight. I pretend to be straight, I sleep with girls, I flirt with girls, I have girlfriends, but I don't feel anything. Nothing means anything to me anymore unless it is coming from him. Every girl I have ever slept with meant nothing for the past two years. Every girl I have dated was just to keep management happy. I'm just not attracted to girls anymore. I'm not attracted to guys either though. It's just Him. Only Him.

Always Him.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"UGH!" I scream, throwing my pillow against the wall. Tonight is just like any other night. I'm sat in my bed, alone, for the fifth time this week. It never used to be like this. We used to sleep in the same bed all the time, especially after concerts. We'd both climb into my bed (since mine was bigger) and talk about everything under the sun. Everything from how the concert went, to whether or not polar bears would look good with pink fur, to making up new song lyrics. Then, when we got sleepy, we would just lay there and cuddle. To him, it meant nothing. Just a sleep over with your best friend like when you were 11. To me it meant everything. It gave me feelings of hope, and that he cared about me and liked me enough to just lie there with me. But it's all changed now Eleanor's moved in. I don't know why, it was completely out of the blue, but one night she wasn't here, the next she was. Louis still comes and talks and cuddles sometimes, but it's not the same. We'd talk about how our day went, then we'd have a quick goodnight hug, then he'd go back to her. He'd leave my room, and I'd get the familiar feel of emptiness rise up my chest, until I'd want to cry. Then I'd get frustrated and angry, because no matter how much I wanted to cry, the tears would never come. I'd just sit there, sighing, groaning, and willing myself to cry even though I know I wouldn't be able to. This is how I am now. Alone, frustrated, tired, lonely. I can hear Eleanor laughing in the next room. I don't blame her. Louis is hilarious, he could have me in stitches with just one quirk of his eyebrow. A pang of jealousy hits my chest, right were my heart should be, as I realise that he's sat in there making his girlfriend laugh rather than here with me. Another pang, as I realise that he'd prefer to be in there with her, rather than being with me.

\---

"So Boys, how's the love life going?" I barely heard the interviewer ask. I got hardly any sleep last night, too busy thinking about...him. Liam was really angry when he woke me up from my 1 hour long slumber, as I had blood-shot eyes with big, grey bags hanging beneath them and a pale face that, and I quote, "will take 2 inches of makeup to fix". Liam is always like that though, he cares a lot about the bands image and how we appear to the fans, not that he doesn't care about us though! He does, he's always there if we need a chat, or if we need cheering up, he's one of the best friends a guy could have. He had to literally drag me out of bed this morning, and throw me in the shower fully clothed before I properly woke up. I managed to shower, get dressed and have a slice of toast for breakfast before I eventually fell asleep again in the car ride here. Right now we're in the sugarscape building, while some woman wearing too much makeup and had a skirt on that could pass as a belt was poking her £2000 plastic nose into all aspects of our lives. I felt a tap on my left shoulder, and I looked to my left to find gorgeous, crystal blue eyes staring into my boring green ones. I saw his mouth move, obviously speaking to me, but I couldn't hear anything as I was so drawn into his eyes it felt like nothing else existed.

"HARRY!" he then yelled, making me jump out of my trance.

"Yes Lou?"

"Jesus Christ! You really are out of it today! She asked you a question!" He told me, and I immediately started to blush as I felt 5 pairs of eyes on me.

"So Harry," the interviewer started to say, I never did catch her name "Have you got a special girl in your life at the moment?"

"No" I replied honestly, "I've got my eye on someone though." She automatically got a grin on her powdered face, as I groaned, knowing she was going to ask more questions on the topic.

"Oh really? What is she like? She must be pretty special!"

"Yeah, he's special alright" I saw the interviewers eyes widen, and I hear 4 gasps belonging to my bandmates as I realise what I have just said. He's special. He.

 

Oh shit.

 

~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_**Louis POV** _

He?

Did Harry just say he?

I look over to see Harry blushing a crimson red, his eyes welling up with tears. I nudge Liam quickly and unnoticeable, he's Daddy Direction, he can deal with this.

"Well thankyou very much for letting us be on your show Michelle, but we must be going now. Bye everyone!" Liam quickly wraps it up, and Michelle (who I'm supposing is the interviewer, I never did catch her name) is still too stunned from Harry's confession to respond. We all leg it out of the studio and back into the limo before anyone has a chance to react to the cut-short interview, and the driver starts weaving the streets of London back to our flats.

We arrive at Niall's flat first, and Liam and Zayn decide to join him leaving just me and Harry to return to our shared flat. I don't think it has ever been more awkward between us, and I take a sneaky glance at him through the reflection in the window to see silent tears streaming down his face. I react almost unconsciously, and cup his cheek with my hand so I can wipe away his tears with my thumb. His eyes widen at my actions, and it takes my all not to get lost into his beautiful green orbs. They are a magnificent shade of emerald, with a darker jade around the pupils, coated with thick black lashes making him look so- Stop it Louis! Now is not a time to focus on your crush on your best friend! Yeah, you read that right. I, Louis Tomlinson, am hopelessly devoted to Harry Styles.... Sorry, I never could resist a Grease reference. It's always been my favourite musical.

As my thoughts were occupying me from the beautiful sight in front of me, I didn't notice the car stopping, nor Harry leaning forwards slightly until our breaths mingled, and our noses touched. His eyes never left mine, but they were filling up with a more scared look the closer he came. It was only then I realised what he was about to do. Harry, the guy I've been in love with since we first met in the toilets, was about to kiss me. ME! And not only that, but I recently found out he's crushing on a guy. Could it be me? Could this guy be me?

Just as I was about to take the final push forward to do something that would change our friendship forever, my phone rang.

"WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL! I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!" Oh dear... That was the tone I saved for management.. They know all about my feelings for Harry, but they forced me to not act upon them in fear of the bands image, and now Harry's come out... They are going to go apeshit!

I pulled away from Harry with a horrified look on my face, as I'm scared as to what management will say. Harry sees my expression and immediately a hurt, rejected look washed over his features, and I realise that it must of looked like I was horrified of him! Omigod, now he's going to think I'm some sort of homophobic jackass! I'm not! It would be extremely hypocritical if I was, being as I'm gay myself!

I pick up my phone and wait for them to speak first, I'm in no mood to make small talk to these dickwads, all I want to do is go and explain to Harry.

"Ah Louis, how are you?" I heard the voice of the head of Modest say.

"C'mon Will, cut the chitchat and get to the point would you? I have things to do." I sassily reply.

"Fair enough, Louis, did you or did you not sign a contract regarding your feelings for a Mr Harold Edward Styles?"

"I did"

"And did you or did you not break the terms of that contract, resulting in Harry exploiting his sexuality in front of a live audience?"

"I didn't"

"Then what the hell was that? I can't have two of you being gay, one is bad enough! Harry is the 'womanizer' of the group, he can't have just turned! You must have poisoned him somehow, made him gay. Do you realise what this could do to the band? To your career? To us?! How could you be so selfish?!" I let him rant, the whole while rage was building up inside of me, and it was about to be released. Sorry mum.

"Okay, listen here Mister IHaveMyHeadStuckUpMyArse, how dare you say that?! I didn't fucking poison him! You can't just turn gay! You're fucking born that way! And how fucking dare you call me selfish, when you sit there all day, on your fat arse, licking the chocolate sprinkles off your specially made, delivered to your door Krispy Kremes, taking all our hard-working money and stopping two people from fucking LOVING each other?! You're the fucking selfish one you twat! No, I didn't break my contract, but I sure as hell am about to! And good luck making all your money when you kick me out of the band, since the boys won't carry on without me, because that is what families do. We stick up for each other, so without me there is no more One Direction, and yeah, they may hate me for ruining their career but they will eventually forgive me because again, we are a family! But you wouldn't know anything about family because you're too wrapped up in your little conceited, money-obsessed, small penised world to care about anyone! Now if you don't mind, I need to go comfort my best friend, who is currently crying, as he is upset, hurt and confused. Goodbye Mr NoOneWillEverLoveMe, I sure as hell won't be speaking again to you any time soon!"

I hang up the phone and run out of the car and into the flat.

"HARRY!" I shout, looking in all the downstairs rooms. He is nowhere to be seen on the first floor, so I rush upstairs and into his bedroom. There he is, curled up in the fetal position on his bed, sobbing silently. It truly breaks my heart to see him like that.

Without saying anything, I lay down on the bed next to him and put my arms around him. He immediately curls into my side and wets my t-shirt with his tears. Never liked this top much anyway.

"Harry, baby, please stop crying? We can talk, yeah? We can talk all night, just like we used to, but please, please, stop crying!" He looks up into my eyes, and I start to get lost again. It takes me a moment to realise that the sobs have stopped, and are now replaced with small sniffles.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for saying that during the interview, I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you, but most of all I am sorry for not being Eleanor. I'm sorry I'm not a perfect model, who is first and foremost, female! I'm sorry for not being the person you want, and I'm sorry for even thinking that I could be! I'm sorry I fell in love with you okay? I'm sorry!"

His rant took less than a second to sink into my brain, my thoughts, my feelings, my heart. It took less than a second to comprehend that Harry loved me back, and it took less than a second to realise what I had to do next.

I smashed my lips against his, cutting off his second rant about him not being good enough mid-sentence. Tingles went all over my body, and I got a new feeling of warmth, and safety that I haven't felt for a while. My lips meshed with his like two puzzle pieces that were meant to be fixed together, no matter how long it took to find the pair. I felt whole, happy, and physically and emotionally complete.

Suddenly the feel of warmth was gone, and replaced with a cold, tingly sensation. I opened my eyes to see wide, frightened green ones, but now they were also filled with hope, adoration and love. He smiled the crooked, dimpled smile that makes girls ovaries all across the world explode, but the smile soon vanished. His eyes welled up again, and his bottom lip started to tremble.

"What about Eleanor?" He muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I realised why he was so upset and began to laugh.

"Hahaha, oh Harry, dear sweet, naive Harry. Eleanor isn't actually my girlfriend. I've had feelings for you for a very long time, and management knew about them. They said they didn't want a gay member, and it would be bad for our image, so they hired Eleanor. They are paying her to be my girlfriend, so fans won't get suspicious. However our fans aren't stupid, they saw the way I looked at you, and how I acted around you. They realised that I was in love you, not her, so management cranked it up a bit. They forced me to sign a contract, stating that I wasn't allowed to be with you alone, or I get kicked out of the band. Obviously that would be hard since we lived together, so Eleanor had to move in. That's why I haven't been spending time with you recently. It's because I'm not allowed to, but fuck management. Fuck anyone who says we can't be together. At the end of the day, love is love, and I love you Harry. I mean, Eleanor is a great girl, but she isn't you."

At the end of my speech, Harry's face broke out into a big grin, his eyes sparkled, and once again, his lips were upon mine.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and a cold spot in the bed beside me. I felt around for my curly-haired boyfriend, and frowned when I couldn't find him. I slowly cracked my eyes open, giving myself time to adjust to the sunlight streaming through my window and stretched out my arms. I got up, and left my room, still wearing the coco-cola pyjamas I fell asleep in last night.

Ah, last night. It was amazing - not in that way you dirty minded people! Me and Harry talked for ages, all about our feelings and thoughts. We shared funny stories on when we were both finding it hard to contain our closeted selves, and realised that when one of us was finding it hard not to jump the other, the other was thinking the same thing. We talked, we kissed and we cuddled, eventually falling asleep together in my bed, cuddled up and content.

I walked into the living room to see Harry - just in his boxers - bent over taking something out of the grill. I smirked and licked my lips, before walking up to Harry and grabbing his nice, firm behind, and making him scream in the process.

"Louis!! It's lucky I wasn't holding the tray in the oven then, or we could've ended up in A&E again, and we don't want that to happen, especially after what happened last time!" I grimaced at the memory. We were in there because Harry had passed out from exhaustion after a week of hardcore performances, interviews and travelling, and we didn't know what to do with him. I was worried sick, but it turned out all he needed was some sleep. They kept him in over night, and the rest of the boys went home, but I didn't want to leave Harry. The nurse however, did force me out of his room, so I decided to go entertain myself. I thought it'd funny to put on a doctors outfit, but things spiralled out of control fairly quickly and I almost had to perform surgery on someone until they realised I wasn't a real doctor. Didn't turn out as funny as I thought it'd be, and Simon definitely wasn't happy.

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry" I said, but my smirk soon returned. "You enjoyed it though" I winked at him, and went to sit at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"I did, very much. Now this was supposed to be breakfast in bed but I guess that's not going to happen now, so enjoy!" Harry said, putting a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me. My heart fluttered and my stomach did backflips as he revealed he was going to make me breakfast in bed, he is too sweet. The effect this boy had on my body should be considered unhealthy, but I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Are you checking me out?" Harry asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I then realised that I was thinking so hard about how perfect he is that I didn't realise I was staring at his chest the whole time. Well.. while I'm here, I might as well. I smirk as I let my eyes trail up and down his torso. He didn't have too much of a six pack, but it was definitly there, and his tattoos made him look incredibly sexy. His chiselled V-Line ran into his boxers, and made me squirm slightly in my seat before I managed to regain my cool.

"Hello.. Louis? Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Harry said jokingly, once again pulling me out of my distracting thoughts. I quickly ran upstairs to grab my phone before running back downstairs to see Harry still in the same postion as before, but now with a confused expression on his face. I snapped a picture of him standing there, and boy is he photogenic! I set it as my wall paper, before returning to my seat and smirking at Harry.

"Cheeky bastard!" He said, too smirking. He sat down and started eating his breakfast, before speaking again. "I'm taking you out on a date tonight by the way. Be ready for about 8pm."

My face broke out into a grin and the butterflies in my stomach turned into stomping elephants. Harry Styles was taking me out on a date!! I felt like a fifteen year old about to go see her favourite band in concert (a/n REFERENCE). I didn't think I could get any happier, when my whole good mood disappeared, just by someone walking through the door.

"Hey Lou, I'm home!"

Eleanor.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Eleanor's POV_ **

  
I hate this. I hate having to pretend date Louis. I hate having to receive all the death threats off the fans, and I hate having to hide my normal life. I am Eleanor Calder, normal girl from Manchester. I go to University, and I have an amazing, gorgeous, beautiful boyfriend. He is the most wonderful person in the World, and I'm bloody scared that my job is going to cost me him. I was hired by Modest Management to date Louis, to cover up "Larry Stylinson" rumours, although if you ask me, they aren't rumours. It's obvious those two boys love each other just from the way they look at each other! What I don't understand is why they aren't allowed to express their love. Their management said "it will be bad for the band" but I don't think so. Most of their fanbase are Larry shippers anyway! And it would bring in a homosexual audience, surely increasing their popularity, and the fans that leave weren't real fans in the first place! Sadly, I had to take the job. I needed the money, it's hard going through college without a job y'know!

Don't get me wrong, Louis is a great guy, and I love hanging out with him, but I hate all the pretending and lying I have to do. The only people that know about Louis and I being fake are Me, Louis, Management, my Mum, and Aiden (my boyfriend). Aiden is being really great and supportive about it all, but I know that each time he sees a picture of me and Louis in the paper, or I bail out on him to go to Louis, he dies a little inside. I don't want him to just get tired of it all and leave me for someone who can be fully commited to him. He probably should, he'd probably be happier, but I love him too much to not be selfish and let him go.

So that's why I'm going to Louis' flat today, to tell him grow a pair and tell Harry and management how he feels, so I can quit. As soon as I'm done with Louis I'm going to their management and telling them to stop being so bloody homophobic and let them be, before telling them that they can stick their job where the sun don't shine.

Then I'll be able to lead a normal, happy life with Aiden. I have a new job as a Hollister Model, so that should tie me over for a little while.

As I was thinking over my plan, I reached their flat. The security guard knows me so he just waved me straight in, and I parked my yellow KIA next to Harry's Audi R8. That is a bloody nice car.

I walk up to the front door, and let myself in using my key, and the first thing I see is Harry and Louis sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, Louis grinning like a 15 year old girl about to see her favourite band in concert.

"Hey Lou, I'm home!" I say in a cheery voice, and as he turns to look at me his whole face falls. Harry looks as if he's about to cry, and runs out of the room. Well that makes me feel loved.

I set my handbag down on the table and look at Louis.

"Listen, we need to talk." I say to him.

"Uh, um,, okay.. Talk then?" Louis stutters back, seeming nervous. I shoot him a confused look before saying what I came to say.

"Right, I'm sick of pretending. You're a great guy but we both know you only have eyes for one person, and it's not me. So yeah, I quit, and I'm on my way to Modest to tell them that. I just want my normal life back. Tell Harry I said hi, and we'll catch up soon yeah?" I don't even give him a chance to reply, but I take one look at the massive grin spread across his face and know that I've done the right thing. I pick up my bag and walk out, exhaling deeply. Now, onto management.

__

_**Louis POV** _

Did Eleanor just break up with me? Did she seriously just walk out like that? My goodness...

Harry!

I race round the flat trying to find him, and eventually find him the same as I found him yesterday, a sobbing mess on his bed.

"We can't be together can we?" He says in a broken voice. I immediately scoop him up in my arms and place a short, but sweet kiss on his lips. Sparks flew, fireworks popped and bells rung, even though it couldn't have lasted more than 2 seconds.

"Eleanor just broke up with me! She quit her job, so I'm all yours baby! Management can't kick us out of the band, they won't, they'll lose too much money! We can be together baby, I promise!"

Harry looks up at me and gives me a wet grin, which soon falls again and more tears leak out of his perfect emerald eyes.

"But even if they did let us be a couple, they wouldn't let us come out! I don't think I could keep this a secret Boo, not after keeping it for so long already."

"We don't have to keep it a secret! What's stopping us just letting it 'slip out' ike you did yesterday? We can tell the whole world if you want to, and I'll be right by your side the whole time."

"Thankyou Boobear, that means a lot to me, I love you."

"I love you too" I place another kiss onto his lips, but he pulls away almost as soon as it starts, making me whine at the loss of contact. He smirks at my vocality, and says

"Now, how about this date?"

 ----

Harry told me to be ready for the date by half six. He also said I wasn't allowed to go downstairs before then. I honestly have no idea what he is planning. If it was me who was planning the date, I would have taken him to a fun fair somewhere, and bought him a load of candy floss and held his hand on the ghost train. I would then take him to The Ivy for a slap up meal, before going to the Theatre District and watching a funny West End musical. Probably Shrek. I love Shrek.

I'm guessing that we will be having our date here, which would be wise since we haven't come out yet, and the fans still think me and Eleanor are together, so I have decided to wear something nice, but fairly casual. I have on a long sleeved white button up shirt, blue jeans, black suspenders with a carrot pattern that Harry got me for Christmas last year, and white TOMs. Looking good.

It's 6:27 and I refuse to wait any longer. Three minutes won't make a difference, surely?

I walk down the stairs, trying to make as much noise as possible so he knows I'm coming down.

"Hazza! Oh dear Hazza! I'm coming Hazza!"

"Not yet Lou, we'll do that later!" He says popping his head round the door, winking at me. Dirty minded bastard. "Stay there Boo! Wait until I say you can come in!"

I pause by the door, and wait there for about 30 more seconds before I hear Harry tell me to come in. I walk through the door way and gasp at the sight in front of me. All the sofa's and the coffee table have been pushed back so there is a big open space in the middle, which has been filled with cushions and pillows. So many, that you literally cannot see the floor of our massive living room. The main lights were off, but small fairy lights had been strewn all across the room to give off a romantic glow.

There was a pile of DVD's about 4 ft tall, full of all my favourites, and there was two boxes of hot pizza next to it. The most beatiful thing though, was in the dead center of the room. Harry was sat, wearing jeans, a shirt, and a bowtie with Niall's guitar placed on his lap. His curls were tossled to the side perfectly, his eyes sparkled, and his dimples were in full display. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and I'm so happy that he is all for me. I'd take this over The Ivy any day.

As I walk into the room he starts strumming on his guitar, and his melodic voice fills the room.

He's reinventing loving me

When we're resembling cutlery on the sofa

It must have been about 5:01

Like my blue ripped jeans

And my eyes are closed

And I'm way too tired

Hoody still smells of the beach bonfire

On the sofa where we lay

I wanna stay inside all day

And it's cold outside again

And we're both so high

We could fly to Berlin Tokyo or Jamaica

We can go where you want

Say the word and I'll take ya

But I'd rather stay on the sofa

On the sofa with you

When the morning comes

We're not watching Formula 1

It's not what we breathe for

So kick off the day with Friends on T4

Two boiled and brew

Two sugars ain't too sweet for you

On the sofa where we lay

I wanna stay inside all day

And it's cold outside again

And we're still so high

We could fly to Berlin Tokyo or Jamaica

We can go where you want

Say the word and I'll take ya

But I'd rather stay on the sofa

On the sofa with you

And it feels like I'm flying

And it feels like

We could go to Berlin Tokyo or Jamaica

Through the streets of New York

That is where I will take ya

Paris Rome to Rio

Passing through Las Vegas

We can go where you want

Say the word and I'll take ya

But I'd rather stay on the sofa

On the sofa

On the sofa with you

"Louis, I love you. I really do. You make me feel warm, safe, and so, so happy. We have been all over the world together. We have been to so many different places, and seen so many different sights, and I feel so lucky to have seen them, but to also have seen them with you. We could have gone out tonight, we could have gone to the most expensive restaurant there is, but it didn't matter, because I would've been with you. It doesn't matter where we are in the world, or what we're doing, whether we're in a fancy 5 star hotel in New York, or whether we are laying on the sofa in our home, I will be happy because I'll be with you. I am so lucky to have what I have, and to have achieved what I have achieved, but I would give it all up to be with you Louis. You are my home. I love you."

During the song I had gotten closer to Harry, and I was now sat in the cushions, facing the boy of my dreams. His speech had me close to tears, and I feel like I should say something back, but I truly am speechless. Louis Tomlinson is actually speechless. I can't top him! It'd be rude to even try!

I take the guitar out of his hands and place it gently on the side. I'm honestly surprised that Niall even let Harry touch it, let alone take it and play it when Niall wasn't watching. Or maybe he..

"Niall doesn't know you have his guitar, does he?" I asked him. Harry's nervous grin then turned into a cheeky smirk as he shook his head, curls flouncing.

My face broke out into an even bigger grin as I leant forward and captured Harry's lips within my own. It was only a short peck, but it was amazing all the same. I gave him a huge hug and whispered "Thankyou" in his ear. This boy is truly amazing.

"Now, the pizza is getting cold, so eat up and choose a DVD. I thought we'd have a night in, just the two of us." He says, leaning forward to grab the pizza from it's original spot on the floor.

"Sounds perfect!" I reply, plucking out Bridget Jones from the pile. What? I'm gay, it's allowed.

I put the DVD in the slot, and press the appropriate buttons for the movie to start playing. I then lean back into Harry's welcome embrace and snuggle myself under his arm, taking a slice of spicy chicken and sweetcorn pizza as I do. I turn to look up at his flawless face, and say the words I will never tire of saying.

"I love you too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Harrys POV** _

I woke up the next morning still on the floor of the living room snuggled up to Louis, exactly how we were last night, the only difference being that today I have a camera in my face. I blink and scrunch up my eyes as the flash goes off, grumbling under my breath.

"Awh, you too are so adorable. Larry Stylinson all the way!" I hear an irish accent say, and I reopen my eyes to see the Leprachaun himself standing, smiling at the picture he just took.

"You better believe it, Irish" I reply, giving a slowly-waking-up Louis a kiss on the forehead before going upstairs to get changed. As I pass Niall, his mouth drops open and just as I enter my room I hear him squealing something about his OTP being real.

I hop in the shower and get changed quickly into skinny jeans and a white T-Shirt, the usual attire for me. I'm about to re-enter the world of downstairs where I hear Niall and Louis arguing over whether or not Louis is allowed to go near the toaster when my phone rings.

"You a stupid hoe, you-a you-a stupid hoe"

"Hello?" I answer the phone without checking caller ID, as I know that ringtone is reserved for management only.

"Harry, hows things?" Will replies, obviously not caring.

"I'm much better now that the beard is out of the picture, thanks" I say, my voice dripping with fake kindness.

"Ah, yes. Eleanor. Well that is the reason I called. I need you and Louis down to the office. Pronto." He doesn't even give me chance to reply before he hangs up, and I know we are in deep shit.

I run down the stairs, worry evident on my face, and find Louis and Niall still in the kitchen. Niall is cooking eggs on the stove, and Louis is sat on the counter, a safe distance away from the toaster. I go right up to Louis, grab his face in my hands and kiss him as hard as I can. He responds immediately, our lips molding together perfectly. I hear Niall in the background, first wolf whistling, but then starting to moan about PDA. I don't care, I don't know what management has in store for us and I want to kiss him while I still can.

Soon the need for air gets too much, and we pull away, but keep our faces close. I can see Niall out of the corner of my eye, eyebrows raised with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that was slightly awkward, mind keeping the PDA down to a minimum next time?" He asks. I keep my eyes on Louis as we simultaneously stick our middle fingers up at Niall. He chuckles and walks out, taking a plate of Eggs with him.

"I just got a call from management. They want us at the office, now." I whisper. Louis' face visibly pales, and he gets worry lines across his forehead. I smooth them out with my finger, and he relaxes at my touch. I peck him on the nose and walk to the door, grabbing my car keys off the side, knowing that Louis is following behind me.

We get in the car, and go on the twenty minute drive in silence, holding hands the whole way. We don't say anything, we don't need to. We know we love each other. We know we need each other, and we know that we'll fight for each other.

 

We enter the building and take the elevator to the top floor, and walk in to see 3 management guys (including Will) and Eleanor sat at the long table. We sit down, and Louis leg immediately starts to shake. I put my hand on his thigh, and he calms down, scooting his chair closer to mine. Will is watching us like a hawk the whole time, and finishes by staring at our joined hands for a good thirty seconds. He soon snaps out of it however, and slowly raises his head and gives us an extremely forced smile.

"Hello boys. Let's get straight down to it, shall we? Eleanor here is refusing to keep her contract, and has quit her job. However she can't just quit like that, she has to complete the contract before she can quit."

Louis' eyes start to well up in tears, as if he knows what's coming. Eleanor is sat there with a bored but upset look on her face, she's obviously been told this already.

"She will remain as Louis' girlfriend until the end of her contract, which ends in 2 months time. After that we shall discuss what we shall do with your relationship, but for now Louis, you have to remain with Eleanor. This also means you and Harry must be kept apart, as we can't risk anymore 'Larry' moments. Harry you shall move out, you are not allowed to see each other outside of work, and during concerts and interviews you are to be on opposite sides of the staging area. There are two cars waiting outside for you. Louis and Eleanor will get in one together and be taken to a public place where they shall go on a date, and Harry shall be taken to your flat to pack up his stuff. Thankyou boys."

Will then got up and left the room, being followed by the two other guys in suits.

"They didn't even give us a chance to fight back" I hear Louis whisper. I don't reply. I feel numb. I can't speak. I'm struggling to even breathe. The only thing I am aware of is Louis' hand, still in my own. Nothing has sunk in, but I know I need to get out of here. I know I can't be in this room any longer.

I get up, keeping a hold of Louis, and pull him out with me. I can tell he's confused, and to be honest I don't even know what I'm doing.

I get out of the building and see the two cars. I know this is where Louis and I part, but I can't let him go yet. I spent so much time wanting him, pining over him, loving him. I've only just got him, and I need him to go on.

I tighten my grip on his hand and open one of the car doors. He climbs in, and I attempt to climb in after him, but then I feel a grip go round my waist, and a strong force pulling me backwards, and something inside of me snaps.

"NO! GET OFF ME!! LET ME BE WITH HIM! I NEED HIM! I LOVE HIM!" I know I'm making a scene, and paparazzi are probably having a field day, but I would do anything for my man. I'm being dragged away by some big security guy, but as I see the tears going down Louis' face and his hand still reached out for me, I get another surge of energy and wriggle out of the man's hold on me and run towards the car.

"Louis, Lou, I love you. I won't stop fighting for you. Come what may, I will love you until my dying day." I manage to say, before I get pulled away again. This time I go without the struggle, and get in the car. As the car pulls out of the stop, the last thing I see, is Louis mouthing the three words that make my heart leap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_2 Months Later_

 

I wake up as my alarm sounds, and immediately a feeling of excitement fills my stomach. Today is the day Eleanor's contract ends. Today is the day me and Louis can finally be together. The last two months have been hell. I saw Louis almost every day, which only made things worse as I wasn't allowed to go near him. I tried to remain strong, as I know he wouldn't want to see me upset, but he obviously didn't share the same sentiment. Everyday the grey bags under his eyes would get bigger and bigger, and it would take more and more make up to cover it up. He got a lot skinnier too, his adorable little bit of podge on his stomach that I loved was now gone, and he looked extremely fragile. It was like if you touched him, he would shatter into a thousand pieces. It killed me to see him like this, and all I want to do is go and give him a hug and make the smile that has been missing from his face for the last two months return.

I look on the calender Liam gave me, to find he's already pencilled in our schedule for the week. It's sweet of him to do this, because he knows if he doesn't I'll just forget. I find we have an interview today and I groan. Every interview we had since the one where I accidentally outed myself has been hell. All the interviewer would ask about is my love life, to see if I'll slip up again, and I have to repeat the same story about a girl I met that didn't work out. Surely this interview would be no different, but today is the day. Today is the day I lie no more. I know management said we'd have a meeting to discuss what we shall do, but they'll just get one of us another girlfriend or something. They won't let us be together, so we'll have to take matters in our own hands.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I look to my left as my alarm sounds, I wasn't sleeping. I'm lucky if I get 4 hours sleep a week. I can't sleep knowing that the one I love has been taken away from me. The past two months have been hell, and to be honest I'm not even sure Harry loves me anymore. He hasn't even tried to come near me. He still jokes around with the boys, and he looks as healthy as ever. I told me he would love me forever, but I'm starting to seriously doubt him. Was Harry ever serious about this?

I get out of bed, and start to get ready. Eleanor moved out a few days ago, taking all her stuff back to her flat in Manchester where she now lives with her sister. I get quite lonely in the flat by myself, but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it, now that I've lost both Eleanor and Harry.

We have an interview today, and I'm pretty sure it's live, meaning if we muck up at all, the whole world will be able to see it. I won't talk that much, I never have done recently. I think interviewers have now actually given up on asking me questions, as they know they aren't going to get a full answer.

\--

I arrive at the studio where the interview will be held slightly later than the other boys. I drove myself there instead of going in the van like normal because I didn't want to be round Harry after realising this morning that he doesn't love me anymore. I don't know what I'll do when I get in there, seeing him all perfect and not loving me. I'm scared, I admit it. Louis Tomlinson, the Sassmaster from Doncaster, is scared of boy because of love.

I walk into the room to see Niall standing over a table which held a bowl of fruit, a bowl of crisps and plate of donuts. Niall obviously was in charge of food requests for this interview. Liam was on his phone, probably tweeting the fans, and Zayn was layed on the sofa sleeping. Harry however was no where to be seen; I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about that to be honest. All their makeup and hair was already done, so I presumed it was my turn to go in. I wallked into the room with the stylist in and paused at the door. Harry was in there. Oh shit.

"Louis! Good, you're here! Right, hurry up, get in the seat, we haven't got long." Lou said to me, ushering me to the seat beside Harry. He hasn't even looked at me.

I sit down and close my eyes, just letting Lou work her magic. She was really talented; she's have to be to make me look good. My appearance has seriously gone down hill, but she makes me look normal each and every time.

As my eyes are closed, I'm not too aware of what's happening around me, so when I feel a hand against mind and sparks shooting up my arms I jump in shock.

"LOUIS! You have a long streak of foundation on your cheek now! I don't have time to keep redoing your makeup!" Lou scolded me.

I open my eyes to find Harry's hand in mine, and him smirking at me. My cheeks immediately flush red, and he leans forward to whisper in my ear

"Hey love, it's been two months, we're free." As he pulls back he pecks me on the cheek, and my face breaks out into a big grin.

"You still love me?" I whisper back, and his face contorts into a look of shock.

"Ofcourse!! Louis, I love you more than life! I've never stopped loving you, and I never will stop loving you!" He reassures me, his eyes full of honesty and love, and I don't think I've ever been happier.

"So I've been thinking. How do you feel about screwing over management, and confirming Larry today, live?" My eyes widen as I consider his idea. It could work. It would get Larry out there, and management wouldn't be able to stop us... We would get in so much trouble.. But as I always say, life is a lot more fun with a little mischief.

"Let's do it."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Harrys POV_ **

This is it.

We were about to come out, live, on stage, in front of millions of viewers, without permission. I have a feeling we're going to be in huge amounts of dog shit for doing this, but it'll be worth it... I hope...

No. I know. I know it'll be worth it, because I'll be with Louis. He makes everything worth it, and nothing can stop us from being together now. We can be free.

I feel my Louis tugging on my hand to take us on stage, I hear the interviewer introduce us to the camera, I see lots of people on the edge of their seats, and I can sense it coming. Everyone knows a bombshell will be dropped today, and everyone wants to know what it is. The inevitable question comes and even though this was my idea, I can't help the feeling of bile rising up my throat.

"Who's single?"

This is the moment that will change all our lives forever. This determines how many fans we have, how many fans we'll lose, how many people will keep buying our music and how many people will stop. This will affect not just mine, but all 5 of our careers forever.

We go down the line as usual, and luckily me and Louis are sat on the edge, so we get to answer last. His hand is still in mine, concealed by how close we were sitting (they really need to make bigger sofas), and his palms were as sweaty as mine. I should be disgusted, but knowing he's just as nervous about this as I am brings me some sort of comfort.

"Louis, you have a girlfriend, don't you?" The interviewer asks, and Louis takes a deep breath.

This is it.

"No, I don't. Infact, I never did." Gasps were heard all around the audience, and everyone focus's on Louis, to see what he has to say next. "Eleanor was never my girlfriend, she was just a cover up, a beard if you will. She was hired by our oh so considerate management team, because they didn't approve of the relationship that I really wanted." Sarcasm was coating his words about our management, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"So, who is this person you want a relationship so badly with?" The interviewer presses on.

Louis doesn't answer her question. Instead he turns to me, cups my chin in one hand and gives me the sweetest of pecks on the lips. The audience erupted with noise. Some cheering, some booing, some crying, but it didn't matter what they thought. I'm sure the press will go mental, and this will be viral by tonight, but it doesn't matter. The whole of the world will judge us in some way, and have an opinion on our relationship, but they don't matter. None of it matters, because the boy I love loves me. All that matters, is us. All that matters, is that we're together, and we're in love, and nothing will change that. All that matters, is that we fell in love with each other, and it's not going to go away. All that matters, is that this is a love found, and never lost.


End file.
